


Boys of Summer (Part V)

by sanguisuga



Series: Boys of Summer [5]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And All the Feels That Come With It, Greg is still Stupidly Considerate, M/M, Not That Mycroft Minds So Much, Reunion Sex, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: A continuation on Mycroft's recollection of the last summer before Uni, and of the boy that captured his heart. (Or - The One Where They Finally Get It On...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to a new beginning for our sweet boys?
> 
> Please do comment if you are so inclined - encouragement feeds the muse!

Mycroft bit his lip as he fumbled with his key, glancing over his shoulder at his companion’s softly hopeful expression. Greg immediately stepped up close and went up on his toes to press a gentle kiss to Mycroft’s cheek, running his nose along his jaw.

“S’alright, love. Nothing you don’t want, remember?”

Mycroft shook his head in fond exasperation, his knees trembling and head light. “You really haven’t changed much at all, have you?” He finally managed to get the door to his townhouse open, stumbling over the threshold and pulling Greg in behind him. He turned around and pushed him up against the door, using the weight of Greg’s body to slam it shut, blindly reaching for the lock as he took his mouth. Mycroft swallowed the eager little growl that was shoved against his tongue, responding with a primal impulse of his own, liberally applying teeth and sucking hard at Greg’s bottom lip.

Greg panted happily as Mycroft pulled away, taking in the almost feral glint in his eyes with glee. “Whereas you seem to have picked up a few new skills, my fine lad.”

Mycroft quirked an eyebrow at him, the all-too familiar swirl of nerves in his lower belly making him feel a little queasy. “As I mentioned earlier, I am no longer a blushing novice - but I wouldn’t exactly say that I am an expert, Gregory.” He slipped a hand into the tight space between door and bum, giving the latter a good hard squeeze. “Although I do at least have a better appreciation of certain attributes these days.”

Greg squeaked faintly before boldly cupping Mycroft’s arse with both hands, nearly lifting him off his feet as he thrust a knee between his thighs, grinding into him languidly. “Oh? Do tell.”

Mycroft rustled the small plastic sack that was dangling from his left hand with a wicked leer. “I’d much rather _show_ , my dear.” Relishing Greg’s robust snort of laughter, he wriggled free from his grasping hands and sauntered off in the direction of the stairs. Mycroft cocked a come-hither eyebrow and crooked a demanding finger, enticing his quarry to follow. Not that Greg really needed any further enticements, as he was barely a step behind him as they ascended the stairs.  

Mycroft hesitated briefly at the door to his bedroom, his fingers instinctively reaching for the light switch, but stalling as his mind stuttered over the inevitability of displaying his aging carcass. He jumped slightly as Greg kissed the nape of his neck, as he twined their fingers together and flipped the switch with their combined hands.

“I want to see you, beautiful.”

Mycroft brought Greg’s hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips to his knuckles. They stood in silence for an extended moment as Mycroft attempted to compose himself, leaning into Greg’s strength and warmth.

He finally turned in his embrace, reaching up to caress Greg’s cheek. “And I would be a fool not to take every opportunity I could to gaze upon your loveliness.”

“Mycroft.” Greg put as much need and desire into his voice as he could, adding a dash of humour into the mix as well.

Mycroft’s eyelashes fluttered and he wobbled where he stood, shaking his head slightly. “Do you even know what you’re doing to me? You take me right back to that place, to that fumbling child - full of doubt and uncertainty.” He frowned in consternation as Greg’s fingers deftly loosened his tie and drew it over his head. “You make me forget myself.”

Greg chuckled low as he slipped Mycroft’s suit jacket off, setting it aside on a nearby chair. “Good.” He ran his thumbs up Mycroft’s cheeks, his heart clenching slightly at the confusion in those cool grey eyes. “Forget that you’re a high and mighty civil servant and I’m nothing but a lowly copper. It’s just you and me, two blokes making an amazing connection. Just like before - two boys having a grand time together.”

Mycroft flapped his hands as his waistcoat was also stripped from his body with alacrity, his lips twisting slightly. “But we are no longer boys, Gregory.” Greg paused as Mycroft lifted one hand to his receding hairline, as he ran the other over his belly and around to his bum as if cataloging all his presumed defects. “I got old.”

Greg snorted. “So did I, you daft bugger.” He tilted his head as he continued to unbutton Mycroft’s shirt. “Look. I know I’m not the smartest bloke in this room, but surely you din’t think I’d be dim enough to expect to uncover the body of a sixteen year-old underneath all this bespoke finery.” He stopped in his personal mission for just a moment, ducking his head to meet Mycroft’s averted gaze. “I want to know _you_ , Mycroft. I want to feel _you_. What we had was wonderful - so sweet and soft, but now... Oh, my darling summer love - now I just want to take you _apart_.”

 _“Hnghk."_ Mycroft crowded in closer as Greg impatiently tugged his vest out of his trousers, his fingers finally making contact with his bare flesh.

They shuddered together as Greg swept his hands up Mycroft’s back, running his nose along his jawline. “Oh, and your skin is still just as creamy and soft as I remember...”

Mycroft whimpered quietly. “Gregory...” He fisted the back of Greg’s t-shirt, simply holding on as he was caressed.

He jumped slightly as one hand slid around to the front of his torso, neatly grazing at the edge of a nipple. Greg pulled back, his eyes widening with delight as his fingers combed through the abundant growth they had encountered. “And just where did all this come from?” Mycroft blushed and let out a startled giggle as Greg tugged at the collar of his vest, trying in vain to get an eyeful. “C’mon love - take this off. I need to see.” Greg waggled his eyebrows as Mycroft shyly gnawed on his bottom lip. “Let me play with you.”

Mycroft shook his head as another indiscriminate noise tripped off his tongue, pushing Greg up against the nearest wall. Taking a moment to breathe, he shook his head again, plucking at the fabric of Greg’s shirt. “You first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, so sweet and soft...
> 
> Heh. Please do comment if you are so inclined, gotta whip that muse into shape!

Greg let loose with his patented grin, immediately conceding to Mycroft’s demand. He let the tee fall from his fingers once it was off, standing silent in the face of Mycroft’s fascinated scrutiny. Greg felt the heat in his cheeks bloom as Mycroft blinked rapidly, his elegant fingers twitching in his direction. “All yours, love.”

His heart tripped in his chest at the coy, almost bashful look that Mycroft turned on him, and he let out a quiet sigh as he moved closer, as he laid his hands on his shoulders. Greg nodded encouragingly at the barest inquisitive noise from his lover’s lips, shivering as cool fingers trailed over his shoulders and down his arms, back up and across his collarbone. He gasped as they traveled along his sternum, heading ever downward until they were tracing complicated patterns on his belly and along the waistband of his jeans. 

Greg hummed low as one hesitant finger finally made its way back up his chest to his right nipple, biting his lip as it circled endlessly around the intriguing metal bar that it was pierced with. Mycroft swallowed as it perked up under his touch, as Greg moaned and writhed against him. “From one of your more rebellious phases, I imagine?” He pinched and twisted.

“Ah...” Greg knocked his head against the wall gently. “Um. Yeah, guess you could say that. And the girl I was seeing at the time...” Mycroft twisted a bit harder, suddenly feeling an irrational surge of jealousy. “Hnnn,  _ Chrrrrist... _ Hah. She was in a punk band, thought it would look cool.” Greg panted through a cheeky grin as Mycroft scowled at him briefly, his fingers constantly plucking and twirling. “She was very persuasive, as I recall. And well - I can’t deny that there are certain benefits.”

Mycroft smirked as he ducked his head, instantly drawing the neglected nipple into his mouth. This time, the knock that the wall received was quite a hefty one, and Mycroft may have been concerned about the state of Greg’s skull if it weren’t for the rather impressive erection that was suddenly pressing firmly into his leg. He nibbled delicately around the metal bar, sucking deeply as Greg moaned throatily and ground against him. 

Greg’s skin was aflame with desire, making Mycroft’s knees weak as his body responded in kind, his head swimming for lack of blood as it was diverted to his groin. He let his physical form dictate his mind, allowing his legs to fold until he slumped into a graceless heap in front of his lover. He scrabbled mindlessly at Greg’s zip, yanking his jeans down just far enough to gain unfettered access. 

Mycroft paused as he gazed upon Greg’s glory, his mouth watering in anticipation. He knew his memories were a bit faded, but he could swear that it was - thicker than before, somehow more impressive even to his more experienced self. But when he wrapped his fingers around that wonderful cock, squeezing gently, they easily recalled the feel of that perfect boy, so many years gone. Mycroft’s tongue peeked out from the corner of his mouth as he gave Greg a leisurely stroke, watching with satisfaction as he let him go and the foreskin retracted smoothly. 

Swallowing against the influx of saliva flooding his mouth, Mycroft leant in, pressing a soft kiss to the cradle of Greg’s hip. He paused as there was a gentle tug at his hair, looking up into a beautiful face that was suffused with need and longing. He blinked as Greg’s tongue darted out to wet his lips, as his chest hitched. 

“Hey. You - you don’t have to.” His voice was so soft and loving that Mycroft swayed on his knees, his belly flooding with heat. 

Mycroft tilted his head as he took the root of Greg’s cock in hand, squeezing firmly. “Oh, but that’s where you’re quite incorrect.” He pressed the lightest of kisses to the frenulum, his tongue darting out to lick up the drop of pre-ejaculate beading up at the tip. “I  _ do _ have to. I...” Mycroft’s voice cracked as he trembled faintly. “I need this, Gregory.”

Greg’s air left him in a rush, his fingers releasing their grip and cupping the back of Mycroft’s head instead. With a little nod, he drew his lover in closer, sighing softly at the first tentative suckle. Greg put his free hand to his mouth as Mycroft lost himself in the pleasure of exploring his cock, biting down on the ball of his thumb to distract himself and also to hopefully prolong the inevitable.

Thankfully, Mycroft seemed far more invested in discovery rather than having an end goal in mind, as he licked here and nuzzled there, tasting and testing. Either that, or he understood intrinsically that he wouldn’t get the ultimate goal he was seeking if he embarked on a more dedicated blowjob. Neither of them would be getting it up twice in a row tonight. Although... 

Greg sank his teeth into his hand just a bit deeper as he looked down at the expression of pure bliss on Mycroft’s face. He’d been dreaming about this man for so long that it was entirely possible that he might be able to reawaken the seventeen year old within, but it wouldn’t do to risk it. Now they had more time available to them, all the time in the world, and if an all-night shag session was in the cards at some later date, then there were any number of pharmaceuticals or props available to help them reach that goal. But that wouldn’t be tonight. 

He ran his fingers along the back of Mycroft’s neck and up into his hair as he leant up against his legs, his eyes closed as he stuck his nose into his groin and simply breathed him in. Greg’s chest hitched as Mycroft slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him past his straining cock, seeing the years drop away as memories flooded his brain. And although there was a brief moment of vertigo, it all passed away as Greg blinked, fixing his gaze on the man that he had come to love over the silent years, shifting the boy that he had known oh so long ago back into the recesses of his mind. 

“Mycroft. My beautiful man.” Greg smiled fondly as high cheekbones went a glorious pink, as thin lips smeared with his pre-come opened to raise objections. “Shh. I’ve seen you like this so many times in my mind, but good God it doesn’t even compare to the real thing. Christ, Mycroft - but you are simply gorgeous.”


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s a very glib thing to say when you have someone on their knees in front of you and they’ve just had their mouth on your cock.” The wry twist of Mycroft’s lips couldn’t disguise the humour in his voice, but Greg chided him for his insouciance anyway.

“I’m serious, Mycroft.” Greg slid his fingers over Mycroft’s forehead, twirling his forelock around his finger. “This. Just like this. I’ve seen you so many times in my dreams, and always like this.” He lightly ran his thumb under and around Mycroft’s eye. “The lines, the weariness and determination - the immaculate suits and icy exterior that serve as your armour. You, as you are now. Not that boy. As the man that you grew to be.”

Mycroft ducked his head briefly, blinking back a light sheen of tears. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Greg bit his lip and tried to pass it off with a shrug. “When I first saw you at Sherlock’s bedside in hospital, I knew it was you. You looked...” He sighed deeply. “Decades older than you are even now - broken. But I recognised you all the same, and it took _everything_ in me not to take you into my arms at that moment. But then you turned, and you looked at me, and there was nothing there. Just - _nothing_.” Greg found himself blinking against the heat rising in his own eyes, aiming a shaky smile down as Mycroft cradled his hand to his face, pressing his lips to his palm. “It was like I wasn’t even there - you looked right _through_ me. I knew then that you had no earthly idea who I was, who I had been, and of course it wasn’t the right time to try and remind you.”

 _“Gregory...”_ Mycroft’s voice was faint and miserable, and he allowed himself to be pulled up, leaning gratefully against his lover’s body as his knees trembled.

Greg hummed quietly as he rocked their bodies together, running his hand up and down Mycroft’s back underneath his vest. “Every now and again I’d try to flirt a bit - some stupid joke, a little wink, whatever struck my fancy.” He huffed out a short laugh. “You’d just look at me like I had grown two heads, and I’d have no choice but to slink off to lick my wounds.”

Mycroft tucked his head deeper into the crook of Greg’s neck, his fingers once again circling endlessly around one pierced nipple. “I cannot allow myself the luxury of jest, of believing that someone could honestly be interested in me. Any attempts at flirting are ignored, for the sake of my physical and mental well-being.”

“Daft sod.” Greg gave Mycroft’s bum a swift pinch, grinning as he received a nip on his jaw in retaliation. “I figured it was something like that after I got to know the both of you Holmes brothers a bit more over the years. I was pretty sure that I had been tucked away in a dusty box somewhere in the depths of your magnificent brain.” He shrugged again. “I knew _I_ couldn’t access it, so I settled for watching, and waiting.”

“And in the meantime...” Mycroft captured Greg’s left hand, pulling it up to his mouth, kissing the faint mark still remaining on his third finger.

Greg squeezed Mycroft’s fingers, running his knuckles over his bottom lip. “That was well before I ran across either one of you little buggers here in London, and it was pretty much over by then anyway.” He shook his head abruptly. “Let’s not. Not tonight, anyway. We’ll have so many other days and nights to learn all about each other all over again.” Greg cupped Mycroft’s arse, boldly running his fingers up and down the seat of his trousers. He grinned at the faint squeak in his ear, shivering at the breathy exhalation that followed. “This is a night for other things, yeah?”

“Oh, _yes._ ” Mycroft planted a hand on Greg’s chest and once more shoved him up against the wall, deftly twisting away as he reached for him. He bent down to retrieve the plastic sack, clutching it in his fist as he turned toward the bedroom door and the bathroom that was just across the hall. Mycroft turned up his nose slightly as Greg grinned at him, attempting to maintain some semblance of control. He failed utterly as his would-be lover waggled his eyebrows at him lasciviously, breaking out into breathy giggles. “You.” Mycroft pointed Greg toward the bed. “Wait for me there. Strip first, if you please.”

Greg huffed out a bemused chuckle. “Well, la dee dah. Mr. Government giving orders now, is he?”

Mycroft blinked as placidly as he could as Greg bent down to shove his jeans all the way down to his ankles, turning his backside on him and giving his hips a little wiggle. “Um.” He cleared his throat as his eyes were drawn downward, his teeth already aching to sink into the promisingly firm flesh. “P-problem?”

Greg winked at him over his shoulder as he shuffled toward Mycroft’s ridiculously enormous bed. “Oh no, not at all. Sir.” He perched on the edge of the mattress and bent down to unlace his boots. He glanced up after a moment, quirking an eyebrow at the man who had stopped stock-still in the bedroom doorway. “Well? Get on with you.”

Mycroft sputtered in indignation, but did as he was told, trying his damnedest to ignore the faint giggles that followed him across the hall. Once sequestered behind the bathroom door, he emptied out his plastic sack and lined the two boxes and one bottle up on the counter. Swallowing down his nerves, he started the water running in the sink, letting it warm up as he stripped down completely. Taking in a deep breath, Mycroft reached for the first box and opened it, grimacing at its contents.

Across the hall, Greg worked on getting the bedclothes pulled down after folding up his own discarded garments, crawling into the middle of the bed and letting out a gusty sigh. Although he’d already argued against the necessity of going to such lengths for their reunion shag, Mycroft had apparently determined that it was well past time that they went “all the way”, as it were. Greg would have been perfectly happy with a mutual wank and an all-night cuddle, but he couldn’t exactly deny the happy little glow deep in his belly at the thought that Mycroft was willing to go to such efforts for him.

Well, it was either that, or else his sweet little naïve love had grown up into quite the cock-hungry bottom...  

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Characters not mine, but the situation definitely is!
> 
> If you'd like to get notifications from tumblr, I'm at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'. Come follow me, and you'll get pretty boys and soft kitties on your dash!


End file.
